When demons run blogs
by nanalicious87
Summary: Atsushi Azazel discovered a new passion. Pairings: Akutabe / Sakuma, Sakuma / genderswapped Akutabe, Beelzebub / Sakuma.


1.

It was a late Saturday afternoon in the Akutabe Detective Agency. The only sounds in the room were the gentle rustle of two demons playing cards and Rinko Sakuma typing up a report.

The woman printed the document and put it on the large desk. She came back to her computer desk and opened the internet browser. Having read the news and celebrity gossip pages, she clicked the address bar. It was enough to check the history. There was no pop-out window distracting her as she worked, but Rinko wanted to make sure that Azazel didn´t stuck at the disgusting porn pages at all.

Apparently, he did not. Or he learned to delete the history, which would be a stunning progress for the bird-brained demon. However, there was one address that seemed to Sakuma unfamiliar.

"What this time…? Oh?" She knew the domain, it was free and popular. The layout was orange and pink, brown letters written in a nice script on the pale orange background. "Azazel-san, I didn´t know you were running a blog?" – Rinko asked with pure interest, clicking the character bios. She laughed. "Rin Sakura? This is cute."

She heard a fly buzzing sound over her head. "Rin is an adorable but naïve cutie. She wears glasses and has a never ending wardrobe. She has _small breasts_, nice legs and is a virgin… _yet_." – The gluttony demon read out. "I can´t disagree. Azazel-kun, this is pretty impressive for such a dummy like you."

"Beelzebub-san… What can´t you disagree with?" – Rinko asked with a dark voice, her glare making the penguin-like creature sweat. The lust demon, that had just climbed the computer desk, only looked at his colleague. "Oh, obviously what I cannot disagree with is the fact that your legs are really nice, Sakuma-san. Ahahaha!"

The woman sighed and read on. "Azazel is Rin´s favorite demon. He is muscular and has sexy piercing eyes… _What?_" – She couldn´t help laughing.

"What _WHAT_!? You disagree!?" – The redhead screamed in enragement, making his contractor laugh even harder.

"Of course you have sexy eyes!" – Sakuma mocked him, patting his head. "You forgot to mention that your hair is silky soft."

Atsushi Azazel purred, pleasantly surprised by the sudden affection.

"Beelzebub is a… rich-ass… SHIT EATER? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU…!"

Rinko watched for a moment as the two demons ´enjoyed´ their usual fight, sighed and read on. "Akuwara. Bastard. Sadist. Devil. Pays the mighty Azazel to take pictures of Rin, that he secretly faps at."

"Yeah, right…" – she sighed at Azazel´s pitiful description of the character based on their boss, and clicked on the newest blog entry.

She hardly started to read as she felt a warm breath not far from her ear. "What is this?"

"Oh, Akutabe-san. Welcome back. This is Azazel-san´s blog..."

"Yeah! Look and learn, Akutabe-han! I´ll become a famous writer and will able to make more money than all of you in this shithole agency, and you are not gonna stop me, you…"

"You know how to use a keyboard. I´m impressed." – The man said sarcastically.

"But Akutabe-san, do have a look! All characters in his stories are based on us. He even changed the names. _That_ is impressive, isn´t it?"

Beelzebub grinned. "Well said, Sakuma-san!"

"Sakuuu, you too against me?" – Atsushi mumbled, but his ego felt cuddled as he watched his boss supporting his arm on the computer chair and reading the entry. Suddenly, the demon´s eyes widened. "Saku-chan, Akutabe-han? Which entry are you reading?"

"It is the newest one, why? Hey! Akutabe-san, what are you doing!?" – She raised her voice as the man put off her glasses and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Sakuma-san shouldn´t read this." – He murmured coldly, scrolling down the page. Azazel noticed that his ahoge grew longer and bigger.

Curious, the lust demon looked at his employer´s black pants. No reaction. Azazel looked at the ahoge again and gasped. "Amazing! This is… a… hair erec…GAH!" – He became a bloody pile of flesh before finishing the sentence.

"You better focus on your work, idiot! And now I don´t want to see you. Sakuma-san, send them to Hell!" - Akutabe grunted, closed the browser and went to his desk. Utterly surprised and disoriented, Rinko thanked the gluttony demon for handing her the glasses and left with the two creatures to the backroom.

Akutabe watched his assistant closing the door. He span on his leather chair, looked blankly through the window, covered his lips and blushed crimson.

2.

As soon as she came home, Rinko Sakuma opened her laptop. Dying of curiosity she googled the blog.

"I wonder why Akutabe-san covered my eyes like this. He could have at least let me wear the glasses." – She sighed, and continued reading the newest story.

**Rin gasped at the beautiful view of the city that spread out of the penthouse window. The detective work meant solving requests not only for common people, but also for the rich. This time it was exactly the case. Not only will they get the reward when their job is done, but the woman could enjoy her work even now. There she was, in the most expensive room of the Hilderp hotel, a splendid panorama of Tokyo in front of her. And all this completely out of charge, as the hotel owner was their client. Life couldn´t be any better!**

**Smiling, she took off the white towel and picked her favorite silky night-dress and matching Prussian blue panties. Rin jumped on the bed and spread her arms, as if she was a little girl making angels in the snow.**

**She heard that the water stopped running.**

"**When I think about it, Akuwara-san could have taken separate rooms this time. I don´t mind sleeping beside him, I know he can be trusted. But I´m sure there were two single rooms available." – She murmured. "Oh well, it´s alright." Rin purred and stretched on the exceptionally comfortable bed. Its silky black sheets must have cost a fortune, not to mention the mattress.**

"**What a nice view."**

"**Yes! It is absolutely wonderful! It´s like holding the whole city in a huge glass ball!" – Rin explained pure delight, not being aware that her boss actually meant seeing her slender porcelain white body, spread on silky black sheets like a cute kitten, wearing nothing but Prussian blue night underwear.**

"**Indeed."**

**He sat on the bed, his sharp brown eyes examining her fragile frame.**

"**Akuwara-san?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**If I didn´t know you, I would be kind of scared right now." She laughed, feeling strangely embarrassed.**

"**Scared? Why?" – He groaned, placing his hands near her shoulders.**

"**I don´t know…" – Rin replied, alerted as her boss cupped her face in his hand and kissed her temple. Paralyzed and confused, she felt him running the tip of his nose against her cheeks and neck.**

"**What is going on? Azazel-san possessed him or what? But no way, Akuwara-san would never fall under the dirty tricks of the mischievous demons. But such behavior is definitely not his style!" – She thought, feeling his big slender hands touching her sides through the fabric, and his lips caressing her shoulders. "Wait…" Rin stood still, panic slowly disappearing. "He doesn´t even try to touch my breasts, nor my legs, neither my… He did not even kiss my lips. This is a test, isn´t it? He is testing my trust? How weird… But it is his style. I won´t even try to understand his thinking. It does feel good, anyway. I wonder how far will he go?"**

**As if to answer this question, Akuwara rubbed her hips lifting the night dress only slightly. It felt as he didn´t mean to lift it at all. Next, he kissed her cheek and touched her forehead with the tip of his nose.**

**Then, nothing else happened. Rin watched her boss looking at her with pure confusion.**

"**Sakura-san?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You are not protesting… Why?"**

"**I see no reason to."**

**Rin observed his brown eyes grow with amazement.**

"**I think I passed this test better than he expected!" – She thought. "Maybe I will even get a pay rise?" Taken by the optimism, Rin suddenly craved to do something random and spontaneous.**

"**I have no reason to protest… because I trust you, Akuwara-san." Their lips were only millimeters away. She gave her boss a fleeting kiss.**

**The woman nearly busted out laughing, seeing her employer literally jumping back in shock. His face expression was absolutely priceless.**

**She watched him cover his lips, look at her, and cover his lips again. He seemed to be processing what has just happened. This view was so utterly adorable.**

**Smile disappeared from Rin´s face as she saw Akuwara-san smirking and holding her wrists.**

"**Trust, huh? Good. However..." The woman felt him moving her hands up and holding them both with only one hand. "I cannot guarantee that it is something that you should do right now."**

**The man held her waist with his other hand and kissed her passionately, almost immediately introducing his tongue in her mouth.**

Rinko jerked backwards, desperate to take eyes off the screen. She did enjoy the story at first, but now she didn´t like where it was going. She did not like it at all.

She realized that her face was red with heat, her heart was beating like crazy, and she felt that her panties were all moist. The woman looked at the screen carefully, as if it was a lion that she was escaping from.

The scrolling bar indicated that the story was not even in its half-way.

She scrolled down, hoping that Akutab… eeeerr, Akuwara-san, was only testing her character again.

**Rin tried to scream, but all she can make was a gagged noise. She struggled desperately. It did not help. In fact, things got only worse as she felt a warm air blowing a "Shush" in her ear.**

"**I didn´t plan it, but you do move too much. Don´t worry. It can be helped."**

**His left hand pinned her wrists against the mattress, while his right hand moved down her side and grabbed her panties.**

**He gagged Rin with a kiss before she could protest, and waited till she stopped struggling.**

"**Akuwara-san… But…"**

"**I take them off slowly, if you´re nice. If not, I´m afraid I will have to rip them off you. Is that what you want?" – The man purred sweetly into her ear.**

Rinko felt like she was about to explode. She only did not know why. Was it anger that Azazel-san was writing such stuff behind their backs, or was it embarrassment that she was actually reading this?

She scrolled down more.

**Rin felt his teeth gently touching the juncture between her legs, and his tongue twirling inside her. She let out a short scream, ripped the blue panties binding her wrists, jerked backwards and put her hand on her mouth, utterly embarrassed.**

"**Oh? Sakura-san?"**

"**Mnmm?" – She feared to uncover her lips.**

**His face was right above hers again, his sly smile revealing white teeth that seemed to glare in the dimmed room.**

"**You came before I even started… Interesting."**

**He kissed her again. She could smell her own scent on his clammy nose and lips. His tongue explored her mouth and rolled on her palate, and then slid towards her throat.**

"….He writes porn. I should have known it from the very beginning. What else can one expect from Azazel-san!?"

She took a breath, exhaled the air and scrolled up. Only then did she notice something that looked like artist´s comment.

**Alright, ladies. You keep on asking me for more AkuSaku. Do you want it? Do you **_**really**_** want it!? FINE! You get it!**

"AkuSaku?"

Feeling uneasy, Sakuma browsed the tags on the page. "BeSaku, AkuSaku, AzaSaku… EurySaku!? What!? No way!" – She sighed. „Azazel-san is perverted to the bone. He pairs me up with everyone in the agency. I bet the order means that the first person of the tag is dominant. I want a story with Saku being the first part of the tag!" – Suddenly annoyance made a place for a feeling of guilt and confusion. "Arghh what am I thinking!?" Rinko felt kind of dirty with her thoughts, but the feeling eased as she noticed something that she craved for. "Finally! Saku-chan and… Aku-tan!? -TAN!? What´s this?"

**CHAPTER ONE**

**It was late Saturday evening when Rin Sakura was done with her work. Obviously, the wonderful powers of her favorite lust demon Azazel helped enormously in solving the case. As sacrifice, she took him to DerpDonald´s and bought him three royal hamburgers and a gargantuan cup of Coke. "It´s Saturday night, I deserve to have some fun. I will get some liquor on my way home." – Rin thought, sipping her shake.**

**The pretty detective and her fabulous demon came back to the office holding hands. She was about to send the mighty Azazel back to Hell and call it a day, but just when she wanted to open the backroom door, it opened with a creek. Surprised, she saw a young girl of even but dark facial features. The person looked pretty much like her boss.**

"**Umm…Excuse me? Are you Akuwara-san´s twin sister… or something? – Rin asked politely, slightly embarrassed. "Family or not, it was not his style to let anyone enter the backroom." – She thought.**

"**I misread a spell, happens." – The black-haired woman said crudely and passed the stunned glasses-girl by.**

"**Akuwara-han, wait a sec!" – The redhead screamed after the black-haired woman in a needy way.**

"**Nn?... DON´T YOU EVEN TRY!" – She screamed and hit the demon, just as he was about to grope her flat chest. She held his head, threw him forcefully on the floor, kicked the demon´s body till he moved no more, and left the corridor snorting with contempt.**

**Rin tried to revive her favorite demon, but he was lifeless. "Azazel-san…" – She whispered with a virgin blush and undone her jeans, revealing sexy red lace panties. It helped immediately, but he kept his eyes seemingly closed, hoping for more. "Azazel-san, I know you´re fine now…" – the warning tone made him open his eyes immediately. "I was just checking you." – The redhead said in a deep voice, adjusting his hair. Minutes later, he was back in Hell.**

**The brunette opened the office door; the black-haired girl was sitting in the big leather chair. She looked aloof, crossing her arms that were covered in a man´s black jacket, much too big for her.**

"**Akuwara-san…?"**

**The brown eyes scowled at Rin. She felt cold sweat running down her cheek. "He is mad. He is **_**really**_** mad." – She thought. "Would you like something to drink? Or shall I make supper f…fo…for y…you?" – The brunette stuttered.**

"**No."**

**Rin swallowed and forced a smile. "This is surely not easy for you…" – She started slowly, playing desperately for time. It was a bad idea. If her boss could kill with only a stare, she would be dead. Involuntarily, she clenched her fists. "Maybe would you like to visit me, I can borrow you some clothes." – Rin couldn´t believe that she said it. She was shocked to hear a "Fine".**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Liquor reserves for the week?" – The black-haired girl asked with a stunned face expression, watching several cans of beer and a bottle of sake joining Pocky and Happy Turn in the **_**Lawson**_** basket.**

"**No, for tonight." – The brunette replied cheerfully, her green eyes shining brighter behind the glasses. "Get something for yourself, too. It is on me."**

"…**Un." The basket got a small can of Asahi heavier.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sakura reached her flat pretty tipsy. "Do you always drink on your way home?" – Akuwara asked, clearly concerned.**

"**No, it is only today, because you are here. Ha ha!"**

**Ten minutes later, the man imprisoned in a woman´s body looked uneasily at a red satin night-dress. "Do I have to wear this?"**

"**You don´t like it? What about this one? It was a gift from my little cousin, she´s ten." – Having stared at the pink cotton night-dress depicting Sanrio characters, Akuwara clenched teeth and grabbed the red piece of fabric.**

"**Oh, and take those!" – Rin forced a pair of black lace thong underwear in his now feminine hand. He looked with disbelief at the panties, at his assistant, and at the panties again.**

"**You can keep them, in case you turn into a girl again. I never wore those. It was an 18****th**** birthday gift. You know what I mean."**

**He had no damn idea.**

"…**Aa**."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**After the hot coconut scented bath Akuwara felt much better. He even accepted his female body. Wearing Sakura´s red dress still made him feel uneasy, though.**

"**You are looking fabulous, Akuwara-san!" – The brunette explained pure amazement, as her boss entered the room.**

"…**Un." – He murmured, and examined a pink Mossan plush toy that sat on his assistant´s bookshelf.**

"**You can hug him if you want!"**

"…**Excuse me?"**

"**You´re a girl now, it´s ok to hug a plush toy. Go ahead, please! Please?"**

**Akuwara looked at a character inspired by a demon, as if it would help him to deal with the deep embarrassment. But the big black empty eyes looked at his passively. "Fine…" – he murmured and hugged the pink toy.**

_**Click.**_

**The man did his best not to destroy the plush doll in a sudden flood of anger, forced it back on the shelf and looked on the side. "Sakura-san… What do you think you´re doing?"**

**His pretty assistant busted out laughing and took another picture with her mobile phone. "Ahahahahaha, Akuwara-san! I´m so sorry! But you looked too cute, I just had to!"**

**Pale with anger, he rushed desperate to take the pink phone, find the pictures and delete them. However, he found himself blocked. Suddenly, annoyance was gone. He was amazed.**

"**I didn´t know you know martial arts, Sakura-san."**

"**I don´t. Saw this block in a movie. I would never try it if you were yourself. But now you look so fragile and adorable!" – Akuwara felt an alcohol-scented giggle right in his ear. Seconds later, he found himself on the floor; his pretty assistant holding his wrist in one hand, and a bottle of sake in the other. Drinking it up, she put the bottle aside and ran her finger on Akuwara´s small** **breast, making spiral movements on it.**

"**E? Hey, stop it!" – He screamed. Normally he would be able to block her, but for some reason he felt paralyzed.**

"**Oh? Come on, Akuwara-san… You like it, I can feel it!" – Rin giggled, caressing his now feminine body through the red satin fabric. She twittered and blew a stream of air on one nipple and pinched the other one.**

"**I SAID STOP IT!" – He wanted to grab her head and take her away from his breasts, but she reached for the tie of his suit and bound his tiny wrists.**

"**Ooooh?" She explained fake empathy. "Not having control over your subordinates, **_**boss**_**? How does it feel?" – Rin purred, bent over her chief, their lips almost touching. "How do you like it?" She rubbed, pinched and caressed the nipples, erected under the red satin fabric. Akuwara-san said nothing, but the brunette could hear her moaning a mix of distress and pleasure.**

**The brunette ran her long slender fingers down Akuwara´s frame, caressed her hips and inner tights, and rubbed the silk soft skin through the black lace panties.**

"**You are all moist already!" Rin giggled, teasing her fingers against the black fabric, as her other hand lifted the red night dress, revealing small breasts. The brunette dipped her both hands under the black panties for a moment, and rubbed her wet fingertips on the tiny brown nipples.**

"**Stop…! Stop it! Ah!" – The brown-eyed girl moaned pleadingly. In fact, Rin did want to cut the play, but then she noticed that the black ahoge seemed to shiver in pleasure and anticipation.**

**Several minutes of touching, caressing and petting later, requests to stop turned into requests to continue, and the moans grew louder and deeper.**

**Rin hasn´t done anything overly indecent to the frail body, and yet the black-haired girl shivered in ecstasy, blushing and breathing hard.**

**Akuwara watched half-conscious as the green-eyed girl undid the tie holding her tiny wrists.**

"**Oh, Akuwara-san… You are so lucky that I didn´t drink too much… Be grateful that I kept your virginity. Hurrrr…"**

**The black-haired girl regained her awareness fully at this sentence, and blinked with disbelief. Only then did she realize that Sakura drank **_**all **_**alcohol, even HER Asahi. And now she slept soundly, sitting on the floor. She looked utterly cute in blue plaid top and boxers.**

**The brown-haired girl stood up, took off the red night-dress and examined her body in the mirror. She silently observed a stream of transparent liquid running down her leg. She couldn´t believe that she came, and she came twice. She couldn´t believe what Sakura had done to her.**

**Suddenly, Akuwara regained his male body. He looked weird in lace black panties, but he did not mind. He took the sleeping beauty in his arms and gently laid her to bed.**

"**Sleep well, my pretty drunktard." – He smiled, took off Rin´s glasses and tenderly kissed her forehead.**

Rinko Sakuma took her eyes away from the laptop, blinked, snorted, blinked again and busted out laughing maniacally.

"IT WAS HILARIOUS! It was so damn wrong but…!". She took a breath and laughed again. "I must totally praise Azazel-san for this one! HAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, my belly hurts!"

She took another breath and sighed.

"And the ending was soooo sweet!" – She squealed. "Oh? It doesn´t say END yet. Wait, there is more!"

**EPILOGUE**

**It was a lovely sunny morning. Rin Sakura opened her eyes lazily and cuddled her head against the cushion. It felt exceptionally warm and comfortable, although somewhat hard. She laid on her side and rubbed her cheek on the pillow. How weird. It was **_**really**_** warm, as if it was made of flesh and blood.**

"**Good morning, Sakura-san." – Rin heard a sweet but poisonous voice as a stream of air blew against her neck. Was she dreaming? Everything was blurry. She reached her arm to grab her glasses from the desk, but she felt warm skin under her fingers instead. Someone put her glasses on her face. Suddenly the usual morning disorientation was gone, making place for terror. It was not even about waking up only to see Akuwara-san in her bed. It was about his mischievous smile and the memory of last night. Due to a spell, he was a girl the night before.**

**And Rin was drunk.**

**And things got definitely out of control.**

**And now her boss was a man again.**

**And he was **_**terribly mad**_**.**

"**Sakura-san…?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you remember what happened last night?"**

"**A little bit…"**

"**A little bit, huh? Well… I do have an excellent memory." With one sudden movement, he quickly gained the dominance over her fragile body. "And I will **_**remind**_** you everything that you had done to me." She shivered at his whisper blowing deep in her ear. "Every. Single. Thing."**

"**Hahahaha! It is just a joke, eh? Come on, I was drunk. It is just a joke! Right? Hahaaa…" – The brunette chuckled, hoping that her boss was just teasing her in a most bizarre way.**

**She wanted to avert her eyes from his stare, realizing that he was still wearing her black lace panties, their elastic cutting softly into his skin. Rin couldn´t help snorting in amusement.**

**Her anxiety faded and reappeared within seconds.**

"**Oh, those… Well, I don´t need them anymore. Sakura-san… Didn´t you bind my wrists with my tie last night? What about binding yours with this piece of underwear?" - He smirked, seeing Rin moan in distress, and ripped the piece of fabric off his hips.**

"**Yes, every single thing. And even more."**

**She looked at her boss typing up her wrists, sheer terror in her eyes.**

"**For the pictures, remember? Sakura-san. Shall I start with the **_**payment **_**or with the **_**bonus**_**?"**

**He grinned, watching her head shaking pleadingly.**

"**Don´t worry, it´s tasty. Do you want me to pour some alcohol on it?"**

**His voice was darker and more malicious than ever. He looked like a predator that was about to devour his already helpless prey.**

**END**

Rinko Sakuma moaned in annoyance. "SakuAku turned into AkuSaku after all…" – She thought bitterly. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Love it. Less AkuSaku, more SakuAku. owo ", she typed.

"Posted! Duh!" – Proud of herself, she looked at her short comment. It seemed modest among the longish posts cheering the spicy moments of the story. But then she realized with horror, that the comment was automatically signed with her business email.

She laid her head on the keyboard, sobbed and lamented in agony.

"No…"

3.

Beelzebub Yuichi was sitting comfortably in the huge red armchair, a most expensive brown laptop in front of him. His glare was blank. The noble young man wondered if reading something that low would not degenerate him. Not that he planned to read the whole blog, but the entry entitled laconically _BeSaku_ got his attention already in the office.

"I´ll just have a look."

**A penguin-like creature was enjoying his small sacrifice. He was summoned only to help his pretty contractor in cleaning the office, so curry bread was perfectly fine.**

"**I do not know why, but for some reason the curry bread made in the human world tastes better than the one made in Hell." – He purred, devouring the last bite of the delicacy.**

**The brunette looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Does it?"**

"**Oh yes. I cannot describe the exact difference, but I taste it."**

"**Is Hell much different than human world? It always surprised me, that you guys have chocolate and cookies, and what not."**

"**In fact, it is pretty similar to this world, Sakura-san. There are schools, universities, hospitals. Oh, in fact, I just happened to graduate from the most prestigious university in Hell, you know?" – He gave himself airs and graces in a most modest tone.**

"**Is the university system much different than here?"**

"**Not quite, apart from the fact than humans study 3 to 7 years while demons study 30 to 70 years. It´s complicated to explain why it is so. However, I can humbly mention that I was also educated at home. Therefore I am excellent at playing the piano and ballroom dancing. Ohoho, of course in today´s world such talents are not that obvious, but in my family this is…"**

"**Beelzebub-san, would it be dangerous for me to taste chocolate from Hell?"**

"**YOU DIDN´T EVEN LISTEN TO ME, YOU STUPID FOUR-EYED IDIOT!"**

"**I did, I did, Beelzebub-san is excellent at playing the piano and ballroom dancing." – The brunette said calmly, unaffected by the sudden attack of aggression from the demon´s side.**

"**YOU CUT IN THE VERY NEXT SENTENCE, YOU RETARD!"**

"**Of course in today´s world such talents are not that obvious, but in your family…" – she murmured.**

"**WHAT DOES THIS TONE MEAN? APOLOGIZE, NOW!"**

"**By the way, I was always impressed with your refined table manners." – The brunette smiled softly, supporting hands on her cheeks.**

**Yuuji blushed softly and smirked with satisfaction. "Oh it´s nothing, in fact table manners are the easiest to learn. Obviously, I grasped them swiftly. Hahaha."**

**He watched his pretty contractor smile. She was so beautiful. Her lips looked sweet and were nicely curved, just like a most delicious curry croissant. She was wearing royal blue jeans and a shirt in his favorite shade of brown, reminding him of delicious **_**food**_**. If he only could, he would eat her. Not literally, of course. He would kiss her lips, and move downwards to the lower parts. The fly demon was sure that the **_**golden shower**_** of this woman was sweet as sin, not to mention her...**

"**Beelzebub-san, are you alright?" – Rin asked with concern, wiping saliva off his beak.**

"**Oi?"**

"**You are fine. Good. Your eyes turned blank and you drooled, I thought you felt bad."**

"**Oh thank you for your concern, Sakura-san. I appreciate it. I am perfectly fine, thank you." – He bowed giving the woman he loved a most seductive stare.**

Yuichi snorted with disgust. He couldn´t believe that his bird-brained colleague has done to him something like _this_. "I do NOT love her, I just…" He tried to think of a different word but nothing came to his mind. "Whatever!" He read on.

**He had no idea, that this stare looked somewhat idiotic in his penguin-like form.**

"Azazel-kun, you will pay for this one…" – the blonde murmured bitterly.

"**By the way, Sakura-san… Is there something you need to do today?"**

"**Not really. Akuwara-san should be back any moment, at this hour it means to call it a day. Why?"**

**Beelzebub felt a stab of jealousy at the way his contractor spoke this name. He hid his anger under a forced smile. "Maybe would you like to visit Hell for a few minutes? The portal is in my mansion, so you would be perfectly safe. I will personally make you some tea."**

"**This is so kind of you… But… Is this really ok? Maybe I should message Akuwara-san, so that he doesn´t close the backroom before I´m back."**

"**Ohoho, there is no need to. You can take your keys with you."**

"**But shouldn´t he…?"**

**The fly demon struggled to hide another attack of anger. "There is nothing to worry about. Sakura-san, I insist." – He smiled politely.**

**Not much later, Beelzebub entered the magic circle, held Sakura´s hand and pulled the woman with him. **

**Rin gasped at amazement entering the illuminating yellow light of the portal, the penguin-like demon turned into a handsome man and held her back and legs in his arms, like a brave prince that has just rescued a princess.**

**His fly wings rustled quietly as his elegant shoes touched the ground. Then, he gently put the woman back on her feet. The brunette found herself in a huge library with a very high ceiling. Heaps of books were kept in enormous bookshelves which were separated by massive marble columns.**

"**I just happened to read Gloria Cherry Black when you summoned me, and highly enjoyed it." – He said nonchalantly.**

"**Gloria Cherry Black?"**

"**She is a Polish author, of a most remarkable writing style. I highly recommend her books." He paused. "Follow me."**

**Rin walked behind the man, constantly turning her head on sides. The long corridor was decorated with brass framed portraits hanging on snow white walls which made a contrast with pitch black floor. From time to time humanoid fly butlers and maids passed by, bowing down to the blonde.**

"**I cannot take her to the living room, I don´t want her to see my doll. I should have hid it. Well then, I have no choice." – Yuuji thought and decided to guide the girl to his sleeping chamber.**

"SON OF A…! Normally I wouldn´t mind but it´s Azazel-kun who´s writing this! If it is going where I think it is going, I will personally see him the torture room as soon as his sorry ass visits me!" – Yuichi thought crisply. However, he actually scrolled down in anticipation before reading on.

"**Wow! What is this delicious alcohol? I love it!" – Rin laughed, waving the empty bottle.**

"**It´s called **_**Golden Shower**_**." – Beelzebub said calmly, amazed how heavily drunk his contractor was. He had only one glass. She had two glasses… and then emptied the bottle in one gulp.**

"**The name doesn´t tell me anything, what is it made of? Barley? Wheast? Honey?" – She asked with genuine interest.**

"**Micturate of highest quality."**

**She blinked.**

"**It´s made of human pee. In Hell, it is a very expensive delicacy."**

**The blonde watched as his contractor´s face turned gray and green. But then she regained her usual colors and busted out laughing. "This was a good one! Hahahaha! You nearly got me!"**

**He preferred not to make her clear that he was telling the truth. She liked the liquor after all.**

**The gluttony demon saw Rin getting drunk numerous times before, but she never fell asleep so fast.**

**She looked so frail on his canopy bed hung with soft silk draperies that were as white as her skin.**

**The woman was smiling in her sleep. "You are probably dreaming money? Am I right, my greedy princess?" She purred, as if confirming his guess.**

**He sat on the bed and bent over her. Rin´s lips were so beautiful, their shine and warm color tempting to kiss them. The demon could smell the sweet scent of his favorite liquor coming from her mouth. He just couldn´t resist. She wouldn´t notice, sleeping so soundly.**

**He gently kissed her upper lip, then the lower one. It didn´t wake her up, luckily. He did it again. Before he realized it, he was kissing her passionately and twirled his tongue around hers. She tasted so sweet, even sweeter than civet coffee. She was like a drug, he just couldn´t get enough.**

**A muffled scream and violent struggling made him regain composure.**

"**Oh, you woke up. GAHH!" – He said calmly, before a fist hitting his cheek make him bite the tongue.**

"**BEELZEBUB-SAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"**WHAT ARE **_**YOU **_**DOING!? IT HURTS!"**

"**I hope it does! Show me to the portal! Now!" – Confused and enraged, the woman got up and made a step towards the antique wood door as forceful grab took her back where she laid. And it did not let go.**

"**Letting my little luxury dessert go? No way." – The blonde hissed, undid his bowtie and tied the woman´s wrist to the bed frame, unimpressed by her struggles.**

"**Beelzebub-san, I have no idea what happened to you but you cannot hurt your contractor. Remember? You will be horribly punished if you try." – She smirked.**

"**Oh, really? Do you think this rule applies when you´re in Hell?"**

"**Err…" – Rin looked utterly puzzled.**

"**You do not know? To be honest, I have no idea either. Well, let´s see… Even if I get punished, it will be worth it."**

"**But… You are the gentleman of Hell!"**

**The blonde grinned and gave the brunette a short kiss in the lips. "I am."**

**He licked her cheeks and temples and kissed her forehead tenderly.**

"**I am a very **_**gentle **_**man." – Beelzebub whispered, smacked her eyelids and ears, and smooched on her chin. His green hands rubbed her stomach and sternum through the brown silk shirt.**

**Seeing no way out, Rin silently accepted the caressing. To her content, he did not even try to touch her breasts.**

"**Oooh…" – She moaned in pleasure as the handsome demon massaged her sides, petting her neck with his lips and tongue.**

"**You like it?" – The sly smile on his pretty face made her realize anew in what kind of situation she currently was. "You said **_**oooh, **_**Sakura-san**_**. **_**You said it**_** loud and clearly**_**."**

"**What? No, I said **_**stop**_**!" – Rin blushed wildly, hoping that he would believe this lie and set her free.**

"**Your color reveals sheer dishonesty, my princess. You **_**do**_** like it. Perfect."**

**His green fingers started undoing her shirt, slowly revealing lace brown and black bra, as the long red nails softly brushed her porcelain skin.**

"**Don´t…!" – Beelzebub grabbed the small fist before it reached him, and pinned the hand with his to the mattress.**

"**Shush… Why this hurry? We have the whole time in the world." – The fly demon whispered, softly opened her shirt and looked at her fragile shoulders that he immediately kissed. "You taste so sweet…"**

**Knocking on the door tamed Rin´s silent moans and Beelzebub´s breathing. "Yuuji-sama?"**

"**The door is locked. What is the matter?"**

"**Your father wishes to speak with you."**

**The blonde sighed heavily and looked at the pretty girl bound to his bed with a bowtie.**

"**I´ll be right back, don´t run away." – He spoke softly with a mischievous smile, kissed her forehead and left.**

**Rin heard the key turning in the door and the blonde´s instruction that no one must enter the room.**

**Grimores cannot enter the Hell so she left her bag in the backroom. She was lucky to have her mobile phone. Her left hand reached for the right pocket of her jeans and grabbed the small pink device.**

Yuichi realized that he was blushing wildly. His sharp teeth were biting his lower lip in excitement. And his heart was beating like crazy.

He was mad.

Not because he found Azazel´s story idiotic as humans cannot enter the Hell.

He was mad because he knew that if humans _could_ enter the Hell, _he would really do all those things._

The blonde did not read the rest of the story; he only had a peek at the end. Rin sent the message and hid the phone on time. The demonic man saved the day. ´Yuuji´ came back to Hell seriously injured.

The handsome blonde typed up a comment. It was long, its style semi-formal.

He deleted it all and typed only one word: MORE!

4.

Akutabe´s sharp brown eyes pierced the screen of his elegant black iPad. He looked away for a moment, instinctively grabbing his nape. He glanced at the digital display again and sighed.

"It is the first and the last time I do this."

Minutes later, a pack of tissues and pictures of his assistant landed on the black sheets of his bed.

5.

Atsushi Azazel checked his email. His blog had several new comments, but three newest ones got his attention. A _PRINCE_ said "MORE!" on BeSaku. A _DEVIL_ said "Not bad." on the newest entry.

And _sakumarinkoatdocomonejp_ said "Love it. Less AkuSaku, more SakuAku. owo " on one of his older posts.

The redhead blinked in disbelief, reached for his brown fur and took out his red mobile phone.

"Saku…?"

"Oh, Azazel-san! I have a favour to ask you!"

Atsushi smirked.

"Want me to delete something?"

"So you already saw this? Yes, please, please delete this comment!"

"And… If I don´t? :3 "

"Please! It may badly affect my credibility! Please! I´ll do everything for you! QAQ"

"ORLY?"

"YRLY!"

"I´ll bring a school uniform tomorrow. :D"

The lust demon waited ten minutes before his phone vibrated again.

"Fine. But delete it NOW!"

"TOMORROW!"

Five minutes later he watched a new message coming in.

"…I will allow you to take pictures."

"Deal. I will delete it now."

"THANK YOU! :) "

With a sly smile, he made a screenshot of the post before deleting it. "Just in case."

**END.**

Nanako´s comment:

I had so many lemon scenarios but I feared that everyone would be OOC. And then I got this idea that _Azazel_ would run a blog of a _specific_ content. If I happened to write OOC, I would be excused. Duh!

I´d like to comment on some details:

Aku/Saku – actually I imagined Azazel typing "a virgin… no more" in the end of this fan-fiction. XD But I wouldn´t be surprised if Akutabe wanted to take Rinko´s virginity after the wedding, so I decided against it.

Be/Saku – I ALMOST typed up a scene that Yuichi comes with a jar of shit, spreads it on Rinko´s cheek and licks it up. (I remember finding such a doujinshi on pixiv, don´t ask me for links cuz I have no idea… I should have bookmarked it, now I really miss it… OTL) Why does it turn me on? O_o

Saku/Aku-tan – I really love genderswapping Akutabe. I just love it so much! XD I made Sakuma OOC like hell, but I just _had to_ write this…thing. xD And AkuSaku in the end is sooo hardcore OOC, but I really enjoyed writing this part. xD

Actually every single chapter of this fan-fiction has a bondage scene, huh? Yeeeeah… Don´t you let a bondage fan write fan stories. Just… don´t. xD By the way! You know that I ship Beelzebub with Sargatanas? XD She would be such a perfect little slave maid for him… :3

Too bad that Eurynome is not that developed cuz I´m dying to write a lemon with him and Sakuma. D: Pompadours are so sexy…awa If nothing changes, I´ll probably develop Eurynome´s character on my own. X´DDD

Totally off-topic, I made up a YonAza OC. She is a tentacle girl. Maybe I´ll write a story featuring her, lol.


End file.
